Breaking Dawn My verison
by EdwardLuver234
Summary: Bella is getting married to Edward. Jacob still want's Bella. Edward want's Jacob as his best man. Jacob has the chance to ruin Bella's wedding and try and win her over, but will she get so mad that she would never talk to him again?
1. Chapter 1 Reaction

Chapter 1-Reaction

As me and Edward drove to my house, in my head I was trying to figure out how I was gonna tell Charlie that I was marrying Edward, even after all he put me through. I knew that Charlie wouldn't like the idea of having Edward as his son-in-law.

Edward laid his hand on mine as we drove, obviously feeling my distress. He hated not being able to read my mind. I enjoyed it sometimes. Others, I wish he _could_ read my mind.

I let out a sigh and Edward looked over at me and smiled the crooked smile I loved "It will be fine Bella. You worry to much. Charlie likes me more then he appears to." Edward explained

"I know, but he has already gone through the teenage marriage. Both him and my mom wouldn't approve of his at all." I explained to him

"Just let me do the talking." Edward said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek

My heart began to race as his lips touched my skin. He laughed apparently hearing my heart race. He still found that humorous even after a year of having to listen to it do that every time he touched me in anyway. It still made me blush every time he laughed to. He would laugh even harder when my face turned a bright red.

We were at my house all to soon. I wasn't the least bit prepared to talk to Charlie. I knew it was better to tell him now, then wait and tell him just before the wedding. I had already put it off for to long. The wedding was in just two weeks. Alice already had almost every thing planned. She was annoying me with all this wedding stuff.

When I got out of the car Edward came over to me and placed his hand on my back and lead me towards the house. I could feel my heart pounding. I thought it might pop out of my chest. I felt like I was walking to my death. Telling mom was one thing, but Charlie. I knew he was gonna freak out.

When I walked into the house, I could feel Charlie's eyes drilling holes into Edward. He always seemed to have this look when Edward came into the house.

"Hello Charlie." Edward said in very pleasant voice. More then Charlie deserved.

"Edward." Charlie said in a very flat, stern voice.

"Um, Charlie...we have to tell you something." I almost whispered, but I knew Charlie heard because worry spread through his face.

"Yes?" Charlie asked the worry leaking out into his voice

Edward squeezed my waist lightly and whispered "I'll take it from here."

I let out a sigh as Edward began speaking again.

"Charlie. I would like to ask your permission to have Bella's hand in marriage." Edward said.

I had to hold in a laugh as Charlie's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"Charlie?" Edward asked.

"No!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad!" I yelled back

"He has hurt you to much! I will not accept this!" Charlie yelled again

"Charlie. I can't not ask you to forgive me for what I have done to Bella. I'm just asking for you to let me prove to you that, that will never happen again. I will make a vow to that as long as she still wants me." Edward said in a very soothing voice.

Charlie let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. He looked over at me. I could tell he saw the plead in my eyes and face.

"If it will make my daughter happy..." Charlie let out another sigh. "I give you permission."

I let out a scream of joy and threw my arms around Charlie. He groaned and hugged me back. He let go of me and I took that as a hint to let go to. I let go of him with a big grin on my face.

"I have some requests though!" Charlie said in a stern voice trying to get me to calm down.

"Of course." Edward said nodding his head.

"Now, I want to walk her down the aisle. Not Dr. Cullen." Charlie said

"That's how we wanted it to be." Edward said

"I also wanna be there when you pick out your dress Bella! I will not have my daughter walking down the aisle in a horrible dress!" Charlie exclaimed

"Alice wouldn't allow that to happen. Neither would Esme." Edward said with a smile.

"Oh and dad...it's..." I looked over at Edward for some help.

"It's in two weeks." Edward said matter-of-factly

"Two weeks?" Charlie exclaimed "So you had already asked her?" He glared over at Edward.

"Yes, but we weren't sure how to tell you so, I decided this would be the best way to tell you." Edward explained.

"Oh, well...should have asked me first." Charlie said sternly. I could tell that he couldn't figure out anything else to say, because Edward had a good reason.

"Well, if you don't mind, Alice would like to go shopping today for the dress." Edward said

"Ok, I guess I could just follow you guys up to your house." Charlie said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I can wait here with you if you want dad. Alice can just come pick us up." I interjected before Edward could say anything.

"Oh well let's do that. I like that better." Charlie said with a smile.

I smiled and turned to Edward. He had my smile on his face. I could feel my heart flutter as I saw it. He laughed hearing it. He looked over my shoulder at Charlie then back at me. Charlie took the hint and went back to the living room watching his game. I laughed a little and looked up at Edward.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. I could feel my heart going insane now. I felt like I might have a heart attack.

I forgot about the boundaries for a split second, and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him harder against my lips. He pulled my arms from around his neck and let out a sigh.

"Every time Bella. When will you learn." Edward said

"Sorry." was all I could say.

Edward gave me a kiss on the forehead and turned around and headed out the door. I followed him out to his car.

"Alice should be up shortly." Edward said.

He started his Volvo and drove off. He watched the car as it began to fade into the distance. When the Volvo was gone I let out a sigh and turned back around heading back inside.

Not less then five minutes later did Alice show up at my door jumping up and down with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dress

Chapter 2-The Dress

It seemed like forever to get to Seattle. Alice was driving extra slow with Charlie in the car. She didn't wanna get yelled at for her dangerous driving.

When we finally got to the dress shop I hesitantly got out of the car and slowly walked up the path to the store. This was gonna be a long day of trying on dresses. I let out a heavy sigh and followed in behind Alice, Esme, and Charlie. I felt weird having Charlie there looking at dresses with me. I would be more comfortable if it was my mom rather then Charlie.

Alice had me trying on every dress they had. One was even green and I told her I didn't think Edward would want. He would probably want a traditional white. She knew I was just making up an excuse because I didn't like the dress.

She made me try on a dress that had puffy sleeves, lace all over the place, and a really puffy skirt. I glared at her when she made me put it on.

"What it's traditional isn't it?" Alice said

"You know what I mean Alice. I'm not gonna try this hideous thing on." I responded

Alice let out a sigh and then went dress hunting again.

Charlie and Esme rarely put in their inputs. The only time Charlie said something was when I found either a really ugly dress or found a dress that Alice liked that was to revealing. Esme would just tell Alice that it was my choice for the dress and that she needed to respect my opinion.

That's one reason I absolutely loved Esme. She was the only one that could tell Alice that she needed to calm down and Alice actually listen.

We got down to the last dress and Alice kept saying that it wasn't gonna be right and that it was all wrong for this type of wedding.

When I tried it on and looked into in the mirror, I gasped. I couldn't believe how good the dress looked. It was a white traditional color strapless dress. It had silk as the tube top and was silk on the bottom. The skirt was scrunched up in areas. Where it was scrunched it had little diamonds in the middle of the scrunch. It also had a train that was about three feet long. I liked that it wasn't to long.

Alice, Esme, and Charlie all agreed that it was the perfect dress.

"Now all we need is to figure out what we are gonna do with your hair and make-up!" Alice exclaimed.

"Is that gonna mean more money?" I asked

"Of course. Hair designers and make-up designers." Alice explained

"I really don't like you spending this much money on _my_ wedding Alice." I sighed

"You don't like when I spend a single penny on you Bella!" Alice pointed out.

I sighed giving up. "Fine. But after the designers no more! We have every thing we need!"

"Ok ok!" Alice agreed.

When we finally got the dress off and got my clothes on I walked out and Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. This surprised me considering he typically didn't show affection like that.

"I'm glad you got the _perfect_ dress." He said

"Thanks dad." I responded.

Charlie and I both got into the back of Carlise's Mercedes and Alice started to head back to the house.

Alice dropped Charlie off at my house and I went with Alice and Esme up to see Edward. With Charlie out of the car Alice went back to her typical driving. Esme didn't seem to mind. She just sat there smiling as she drove.

When we pulled up to the driveway Edward was standing in the doorway of the house leaning against the frame. He looked content and happy. I smiled as I got out of the car.

He let Alice and Esme into the house, but when I got up to the doorway he just stood in the doorway smiling.

"What are you so smug about?" I finally asked

"I know what your dress looks like!" He teased

"I told you not to eavesdrop on our minds!" I yelled

"I'm sorry! It was just so tempting! Alice knew I knew anyways. Esme forgot about my mind reading for a split second and I got a picture!" He smiled

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. I would have to yell at Esme.

"You know it's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding right?" I asked

"I don't believe in superstition." Edward said smiling his crooked smile

My heart skipped a beat as he smiled. He smiled even broader when it did.

"Can I come in yet?" I asked trying to push him out of the way. That was unsuccessful considering it was like trying to move a brick wall.

"I guess. I know you probably wanna yell at Esme." He said with a smile

"You sure you can't read my mind?" I asked.

"Yeah. You just aren't that great at hiding your emotions." He said moving out of the way of the doorway.

I smiled and walked into the house walking towards the living room. I sat down next to Alice and she had a look on her face that told me she was angry. She was probably mad because she saw that he was gonna tell me that he had seen my dress.

"Edward saw my dress." I said with a flat voice.

"Sorry Bella." Esme said

"It's fine. I don't believe in superstition." I said with a smile

Chapter 3 – Werewolf gone good

There was only a week left till the wedding and I still hadn't told Jacob that Edward wanted him as his best man. I didn't wanna ask because that would give him access to ruin my wedding. I knew he would. He was just to jealous.

I decided that I should tell him today. I just wished Edward could come with me. I didn't wanna do this alone. I knew he would flip out and probably reject.

"Edward I don't wanna do this alone." I exclaimed.

He laugh "You'll be fine. If he flips you know he will go take it out on the forest. Besides, I'm sure he will accept. He wants to kill me remember. It would give him a chance. Not that it could happen."

"Not funny." I said

"Sorry. Seriously Bella. It will be fine. I promise." He said with a smile as he drove to the border.

"You talked to Alice didn't you?" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you go see that dog without knowing what was gonna happen." Edward said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and then we were at the invisible border. I got out of the car and saw Jacob's Rabbit. I smiled and started to walk over to his car.

"Behave!" Edward yelled after me.

I smiled then got into Jacob's Rabbit. When I got into the Rabbit, Edward sped off. I looked over at Jacob and he had a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I already know what your gonna ask me." Jacob said smugly.

"What? How do you know?!" I yelled

"I got my connections." Jacob said starting the Rabbit.

"In other words you called Charlie." I said. It wasn't meant as a question but, I knew he would answer anyways.

"Okay. You got me." He said his voice dropping the smugness.

I shook my head and he kept driving towards his house. I smiled when we reached his little house. Billy was sitting at the window looking out at me with a smile. I smiled as me and Jacob reached his door.

"Nice to see you again Bella." Billy said.

"You to Billy!" I responded.

"We'll just be in my room dad. Bella needs to ask me something." Jacob said grabbing my hand and leading me into his room.

I could tell that his room had been extended. It was about time. His room before was way to small for him. I also noticed that he had a new bed. One that looked almost bigger then him. I laughed. I didn't think it was possible for anything to be bigger then Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3 Werewolf Gone Good

Chapter 3 – Werewolf gone good

There was only a week left till the wedding and I still hadn't told Jacob that Edward wanted him as his best man. I didn't wanna ask because that would give him access to ruin my wedding. I knew he would. He was just to jealous.

I decided that I should tell him today. I just wished Edward could come with me. I didn't wanna do this alone. I knew he would flip out and probably reject.

"Edward I don't wanna do this alone." I exclaimed.

He laugh "You'll be fine. If he flips you know he will go take it out on the forest. Besides, I'm sure he will accept. He wants to kill me remember. It would give him a chance. Not that it could happen."

"Not funny." I said

"Sorry. Seriously Bella. It will be fine. I promise." He said with a smile as he drove to the border.

"You talked to Alice didn't you?" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you go see that dog without knowing what was gonna happen." Edward said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and then we were at the invisible border. I got out of the car and saw Jacob's Rabbit. I smiled and started to walk over to his car.

"Behave!" Edward yelled after me.

I smiled then got into Jacob's Rabbit. When I got into the Rabbit, Edward sped off. I looked over at Jacob and he had a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I already know what your gonna ask me." Jacob said smugly.

"What? How do you know?!" I yelled

"I got my connections." Jacob said starting the Rabbit.

"In other words you called Charlie." I said. It wasn't meant as a question but, I knew he would answer anyways.

"Okay. You got me." He said his voice dropping the smugness.

I shook my head and he kept driving towards his house. I smiled when we reached his little house. Billy was sitting at the window looking out at me with a smile. I smiled as me and Jacob reached his door.

"Nice to see you again Bella." Billy said.

"You to Billy!" I responded.

"We'll just be in my room dad. Bella needs to ask me something." Jacob said grabbing my hand and leading me into his room.

I could tell that his room had been extended. It was about time. His room before was way to small for him. I also noticed that he had a new bed. One that looked almost bigger then him. I laughed. I didn't think it was possible for anything to be bigger then Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wedding

Chapter 4 – The Wedding

It was so hectic in the Cullen house. Esme and Renee were helping me get my dress on and the hair and make-up designers were trying to get me to stand still so that they could do there job. My hair and face was being tugged one way while my body was tugged the other. I groaned and moaned as they kept trying to get the dress and everything else perfect. I felt like I was Alice's barbie doll again.

When they finally got the dress to where they liked it I let out a heavy sigh and sat down.

"NO!" Alice screamed

I immidately stood up "What?"

"Don't sit down! You will ruin the dress!" Alice yelled again.

I let out a heavy sigh "Alice, please just let me sit down. These heals are killing me." I complained

"Fine! But don't whine because there are wrinkles! Cause then I'll just say told you so." Alice said turning around and heading out the door.

When she opened the door I could see Edward trying to catch a peek "NO! You can't look at the bride before the wedding! It's bad luck!"

"I don't believe in that superstitious stuff Alice." Edward complained

"I don't care! You are not gonna see Bella before the wedding!" Alice yelled

I looked over at Alice and then Edward looked at me. I smiled and made a pouty face and mouthed "Im sorry." Edward smiled and shook his head. Alice slammed the door shut and then all I could hear was Alice's yelling getting distant and a shuffle down the stairs. I figured she was pushing Edward down the stairs to get him away from the door.

When she walked back in she let out a sigh and looked over at me and shook her head.

"What?" I asked

"Your not helping! I know he saw you!" Alice said

"He did not!" I lied

"Your a horrible liar Bella, so don't even try." Alice said with a smile

I let out a heavy sigh and let the make-up and hair designers finish their work.

When they were finally finished I let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the full length mirror. I let out a gasp not believing that the person staring back at me was me. I almost looked as beautiful as Rosalie. Alice came over to stand next to me and we no looked like we could be related. I smiled and Alice grabbed my hand.

"It's time to go see your husband!" Alice announced.

I smiled and bit my lip nervous. Alice rubbed the top of my hand to comfort me.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Charlie's face was in awe. His mouth dropped and his eyes were wide. I blushed bright red as I saw his face.

"You look beautiful Bells!" Charlie complemented holding out his arm to me

"Thanks Charlie." I said taking his arm.

Alice flipped my veil over my face then got to the front of the line. She was my maid of honor. Renee was behind her, then Esme, then Rosalie. Then Charlie with me on his arm.

My heart began to pound out of my chest as I heard the wedding music go on and Alice start walking forward. I was so nervous. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was marrying the most beautiful guy in the world. I loved him and to my amazement he loved me back to.

As I reached the backyard where everyone was, everyone's mouth dropped in shock and amazement. Jacob's face had just pure shock and awe. I could tell that he loved me even more now. That he thought I was even more beautiful. I could also see that he wished he was the one in Edward's place, and Edward in his. That made a smack of guilt hit me.

Wait! What was I thinking! This is my day! I am not gonna let stupid, jealous, Jake ruin my day! He was gonna have to deal with the situation.

I grabbed Charlie's arm tighter nervous then ever. I couldn't believe I was actually getting married. This was like a nightmare and a dream come true all at the same time.

When I reached the priest, Charlie let go of my arm flipped my veil and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled as he gave me to Edward. He flipped my veil back over and I walked over to Edward my heart about ready to pound out of my chest. I could tell Edward was trying to hold back not taking me then and there in front of everyone.

We grabbed each other's hands and the priest went on with his speech.

When he got to the vows my heart started to pound out of my chest. Edward grabbed my hands and squeezed them gently. He looked down into my eyes and smiled my favorite half smile.

"Bella, I never thought that I would find anyone that I could marry or be with for the rest of my life." He smiled when he said the rest of his life "Then, I found you. You came into my life and everything seem to become so much clear. I knew that I should not be with you, but I couldn't resist it when you loved me back. When I decided to just give in and let you be in my life, I was the most happiest man on earth. I will be here with you no matter what. As long as you want me."

I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. They were tears of joy though.

Edward smiled and turned behind him and Emmett gave him the ring. He swiftly slipped it onto my finger and smiled.

When I finally swallowed my tears I looked up at Edward "When I came here I thought that you had hated me. At first that didn't bother me, but then I came to realize that it had hurt and that I had some weird obsession with you." I laughed when I heard Charlie start chuckling next to me. "When you finally started to talk to me, I began to realize that I loved you. You were like my other half. I loved and still love you more then anyone in this world." I could hear Jacob wince at that. "I will always want and love you."

I turned behind me and Alice gave me the ring. I grabbed the ring and tried to put it on his finger but, my hands were shaking to much. Edward laughed and grabbed the ring and slipped it on himself.

I could see Charlie rolling his eyes when he saw that happen. Jacob was laughing at me in the corner. I glared at him and he stopped.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Bella Swan to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and to hold, through sickness and health, until death due you part?" the priest asked

"I do." Edward said with a smile.

"Do you Bella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband? To love and to hold, through sickness and health, until death due you part?" the Priest asked me.

"I do." I said looking up at Edward.

"I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Cullen. You may now kiss the bride Edward." the Priest said with a smile.

I smiled as his face got closer to mine.

When his lips finally met mine I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away swiftly and I was deafened by all the clapping in the room. I looked up at Edward and he was shaking his head with a smile.

He leaned down next to my ear and whispered "Time for the honeymoon."

I smiled as he swiftly picked me up bridal style and walked up the stairs to his room. I let out a sigh as he gently set me down on the bed. I looked down at my finger and still couldn't believe that I was married to Edward. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. He started to sing my lullaby in my ear and I couldn't help but fall asleep against his chest. I would savor this moment, it was probably the last time I would fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Departure

Chapter 5 – Departure

"Geez Bella! What are you taking the whole house!" Edward yelled up at me from downstairs.

"I'm almost done!" I yelled back.

"We are gonna miss our flight if we don't leave like right now!" Edward said.

I have never seen him so impatient. I looked around the room making sure I got everything. I made sure I got the pajamas that Alice had bought me. I double checked all my bags and smiled. I had everything.

I opened the door and Edward was right at my door ready to take my bags for me. He smiled and slipped past me and grabbed my bags. I smiled as he head absolutely no problem lifting them. If Charlie had picked them up, he would have had a heart attack I could hardly pick them up myself. That's why Edward was so handy.

Edward put my bags in the back of the Volvo and Charlie was trailing behind me acting like the typical dad.

"Make sure you use protection! Don't go anywhere near alcohol! Make sure she doesn't drink anything Edward!" He yelled as he followed behind me and Edward.

"I would never put Bella in that kind of danger." Edward assured my dad.

"Make sure to use protection! I know what happens on honeymoons." Charlie said through my open window.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"I'll make sure to buy some when we get into town Charlie." Edward assured.

Edward started the car and started to drive off. Charlie yelled something but I wasn't exactly sure what it was. I let out a sigh and leaned my head against the back of the seat.

"I can't believe Charlie had said that!" I exclaimed

"He's just trying to make sure you don't become pregnant." Edward explained.

"Like that's possible." I said looking over at Edward.

"Well, he doesn't know that." Edward said with a smile.

The rest of the drive to the airport we were quiet. I didn't know what to say anymore. When we got to the airport all the Cullen's were there waiting for me and Edward. I walked over to Alice and she smiled and hugged me.

"Don't get into to much trouble." She whispered into my ear

I walked over to Jasper and he just smiled "Glad to have you in the family."

I laughed and then went to Emmett. "Make sure Edward takes care of you. Don't fall and crack your head open now."

I went over to Esme then "Welcome to the family honey!" She then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back then went to Carlisle.

"If you need me to give you some stitches while your there, just give me a call." He said with a smile.

I smiled and hugged him. I then hestitanly walked over to Rosalie.

"Think about what will happen if you do this Bella." She said with a serious look.

I walked over to Edward with a hesitant smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me towards the entrance to the plane. Everyone said goodbye as we headed into the plane.

When we got onto the plane and I heard the flight attendant say first class, I swung my head over towards Edward. He had an innocent smile on his face. Like he did nothing wrong. I shook my head as the flight attendant lead us to our seats.

When we sat down in our seats I leaned against Edward's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me against him. I began to realize that I didn't even know where we were going. Edward wouldn't tell me because he wanted it to be a surprise. He probably knew I wouuld flip out and not even go with him.


	6. Chapter 6 Honeymoon

Chapter 6 – Honeymoon

Edward tapped my shoulder and I woke with a startle.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." He said softly "We're here."

I rubbed my eyes and and looked around realizing that the plane was empty. She let out a sigh and looked over at Edward.

"Will you tell where we are now?" I asked as we started to head of the plane.

"We're in England." He responded with a smile.

"WE'RE WHERE?!" I exclaimed

"England. I thought you might wanna see it." Edward said casually

I let out a heavy sigh and followed behind him as we exited the plane.

"Edward." I said "How much did this cost?"

"You don't wanna know." He said bluntly

"How much did it cost?" I asked seperating each word.

"Uh...enough." Edward said looking over his shoulder at me

"Edward Cullen! If you don't tell me right now, I swear..." I broke off when he turned around and looked at me. His face was about an inch away from mine

"What are you gonna do spider monkey?" He said smiling his half smile.

"I...I..." I couldn't even remember what I was gonna threaten with him anymore.

"That's what I thought." He said with a smile as he turned around and walked towards the exit of the airport.

I let out a sigh and followed him towards the exit where they could pick up their bags. I kept behind Edward scared of getting lost in the airport. The airport was crowded with so many people. Anyone could easily get lost. Anyone that is except for Edward.

When we got to our bags Edward grabbed mine and his and started walking towards the exit. I felt so useless with him carrying all the bags. I tried to take some from him but he would just pull them away from me and keep walking. I let out a sigh giving up.

When we reached the exit, I wasn't the least bit surprised to find a limo waiting for us at the exit. I rolled my eyes as Edward smiled broadly and went to the trunk and put the bags in the trunk. The driver kept insisting he do it, but Edward wouldn't allow him to.

I got into the limo and waited for Edward.

When Edward finally got into the car he looked over at me. I had a look of irritation and disappointment on my face. I didn't like him spending so much money on me. I knew that just the flight itself was a few thousand dollars.

I scoot over to Edward and he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me tight against his side. I smiled and looked up at him. He looked down at me and I was once again caught in his golden eyes. I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. He smiled and laughed a little.

I whispered into his ear "I would have thought you would have chose something faster."

"This is just to get to the hotel." He said with a smile.

I let out a sigh. That meant more money was involved.

I then smiled again and whispered "We're offically married. You know what that means right."

Edward tensed a little and looked down at me. "Yeah. That can wait."

"Edward. I have waited long enough!" I said a little irritated

"Well you can wait a few more days then. I have plans for our honeymoon." He said sternly

I let out a sigh taking that as a hint that that was the last of the conversation.

The rest of the drive, Edward was silent. I could tell that I had irritated him. I started to feel bad that I had brought the subject up so soon. I should have waited till we got to the hotel. I didn't wanna bring it up anymore so I decided to talk about it and ask him if he was okay. I knew he would do it when he was ready.

When we got to the hotel, Edward got out and helped the driver with our bags. He put them on the gold cart that was waiting in front of the car and smiled. He bowed his head slighlty as he left the driver.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards the entrance. I looked around at the hotel. It looked like it was built in Edward's time. She let out a sigh realizing why he brought her here.

When they got to the front desk, Edward had a smile on his face. The receptionist looked at him a little dazzed by his smile and good looks. I laughed a little and nudged Edward in the side. He looked down at me and I smiled. He got the hint and hid his smile.

"Um, Cullen." He said to the receptionist.

The receptionist typed in his last name then nodded. She turned around and got a key and gave it to Edward. When Edward grabbed the key she jumped a little when his hand touched hers. He smiled then started to walk towards an elevator.

I rolled my eyes "Your horrible."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked hitting the number 20 on the pad.

"Did you not realize that you probably just put her in a daze for the rest of her life." I said with a laugh

Edward laughed and then turned towards me. He knelt his head down a little so that his mouth was barely touching my neck.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." He whispered.

My heart started to go insane as I felt his breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and swallowed. I tried to respond but I couldn't remember how to talk.

That's when he moved his head away and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

I was still in a daze as the elevator stopped and the doors opened letting a few teenage girls in. They looked only a few years younger then me. There was a blond, a brunette, and a red head. The red head reminded me of Victoria. I let out a soft gasp and Edward looked down at me. He saw what I was staring out and moved so that I couldn't see the girls anymore. I let out a sigh and then remembered a phrase that Edward said to her. 'I prefer brunettes.' I glared at the brunette.

I laughed a little as I heard the girls whispering to each other.

"He's so cute." the blond one said with a thick British accent.

"She's so lucky." the brunette said sounding a little more American.

"Would you just look at that rock on her finger!" the blond said

"Shh! Cameron! They'll hear you!" the red head exclaimed with a slight British accent.

I laughed and so did Edward. Edward turned around and cleared his throat and the girls stiffened and turned around and looked at Edward.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me now would you?" Edward said with a smile.

"Uh. Uh. No. Not at all." the blond who's name was apparently Cameron said.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking. Are you two just married?" the red head asked

"As a matter of fact, yes we are. We are here on our honeymoon." Edward said

"Really? You sound like your from around here. With your accent and all." the brunette responded.

"Oh. Well, I grew up here a long time ago." Edward responded.

"Oh really? That's cool!" Cameron finally responded.

"I have just one more question." the brunette said "How much did that ring cost?"

"Oh, I have no clue. It was passed down. It was my mothers." Edward responded with a smile.

I laughed as I heard the girls sigh.

"Well this is our stop. You girls have fun and stay out of trouble." Edward said with a smile.

After awhile the elevator doors opened again and me and Edward walked out past the giggling girls.

As we walked to the hotel room I couldn't help but start laughing. Those girls were just so interested in Edward. They totally ignored her. For some reason this just made her laugh.

When we reached the room I saw a sign on it that said 'Honeymoon Suite'. I let out a sigh. She could only imagine what was gonna be in this room. She could see it now. A champagne pool, stripper pole, and a bed that vibrates. She laughed as that image went through her head.

When Edward unlocked the door and opened it, I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe how beautiful the room was. The walls were painted white and there was marble tiles for the floor. There was a queensize canopy bed that could fit over 4 people on it. In the corner I could see a white striped couch and a wall mounted T.V. I walked in and went towards the bathroom and found a bathtub that had rose pedals all around the top. I looked over towards the sinks and saw that there was a red rose lying on the counter. I smiled trying to hold back my tears. I walked over to the counter and picked up the rose and walked back into the bedroom. I hadn't noticed it before but, there was rose pedals spread all around the bed.

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms and he kissed me. I dropped the rose and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close to me.

I was expecting him to pull away, but he didn't. He just picked me up keeping the kiss and walked towards the bed. When he sat me down he stood there with a smile.

"Ok. I can't take this torture any longer." He smiled and laid on top of me and started to kiss my neck.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes as my heart pounded against my chest. I could feel his teeth barely scraping against my skin. I let out a sigh every time he teased me with his teeth.

"You sure this is what you want?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"It will hurt in the morning." He warned me.

"I know." I assured him.

"Ok." He said with a smile.

Edward smiled and kissed my neck one last time and then a felt a slight prick and could feel his lips on my neck. I could feel my blood starting to leave my body. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes beginning to feel tired.

By the time I was asleep, Edward let go and moved my body under the blankets. Edward laid next to me waiting for me to wake up and start crying in pain.


	7. Chapter 7 First Hunt

Chapter 7 – First Hunt

The minute I woke up I could feel the burning sensation pulsing through my body. I scrunched my face in pain and let out a cry of pain. I felt like my whole body was on fire. That's when I felt a coldness come to my body. I opened my eyes and realized that Edward was hugging me close against his body to keep the burning from hurting to much.

I let out a sigh as the burn started to subside a little. I looked up at Edward and I could tell that he felt guilty. He didn't like seeing me in pain obviously. I knew this was gonna be hard for him, but not matter what I knew he would be here with me.

Through the whole time that I was finishing the change Edward laid with me keeping me cold and keeping the burning form hurting to much.

I had been almost a week and I was starting to get a weird hunger. I could smell the humans that were in the other room next to us. The scent was so strong and I just wanted to get up and attack the now. This began to scare me. This was the last thing I wanted. I didn't wanna become a monster. I just wanted to be the same as Edward.

Edward looked done at me and could see the hunger in my eyes. He moved away from me then had a slight smile.

"You need to hunt. Come on. I know where to go." Edward said grabbing my hand.

I didn't jump at his sudden chill, and my heart didn't race at the feel of his touch. I sighed. I was gonna miss the effect that he had on me. I was gonna miss the racing heart, quickened breath, and the sudden chill. This was what I wanted though right. I wanted to be with Edward forever, no matter what the cost.

Edward and I went to the stairs. He didn't wanna risk the elevator and the possibility of humans being in there. He knew I couldn't handle humans yet.

When we reached outside Edward called for a car. The valet left and came back with a silver BMW. I let out a gasp and looked over at Edward. He had a broad smile on his face.

"It's your Bells." Edward said with a smile.

I let out a sigh "Edward. I told I didn't want a new car."

"Trust me. When you run, your not gonna wanna go slow ever again." Edward said with a smile.

I let out a heavy sigh and got into the car and he got on the driver's side. I smiled slightly when he started the car and the roar of the engine sent a sense of excitement through me. Edward laughed then sped off out the hotel drive-way.

I smiled as he went way over the speed limit, I just sat there smiling. I love the feeling of the wind through my hair and the wind hitting my face. It sent an all new rush through me.

When we finally reached our destination Edward got out of the car and walked over to my side of the door and opened my door. I smiled and got out of the car. Edward stood there looking around for a while then grabbed my hand and started walking.

"This way. There was some wild mountain lions that I found a few days ago." Edward explained

I just nodded as he lead the way to a deserted part of the mountains. We stood there for a while then all I saw was Edward leap after something. I looked around trying to find him. When I finally found him I saw him feeding on a mountain lion. I smiled. He truly was as graceful when he hunted.

When he was done he walked over to me "Just thought I should show you before you go ahead." He said with a crooked smile.

I smiled and looked around and listened carefully for the next mountain lion to pass. I crouched down as I heard rustling in the leaves behind me. When I heard him approach I looked over my shoulder then pounced onto the mountain lion immediately sinking my teeth into it's neck.

The mountain lion fought for a few seconds then went limp. I sat there making sure I got every last drop then got up and looked over at Edward who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" I asked whipping my face with the sleeve of my shirt.

"This is your first time hunting and you are almost better then me." He complained

I laughed and then we walked around looking for more mountain lions. Edward kept me out in the mountains until he saw my eyes turn into a gold. Once they finally did he nodded and grabbed my hand and lead the way towards the car.

When we got to the car I took the driver's seat and Edward sat in the passengers seat. I smiled when I heard the hum of the engine as I started the car. I looked over at Edward and smiled slightly then turned the car around and started heading towards the road.

Edward laughed when he looked down at the speed-o-meter and saw me going about 50 miles over the speed limit. I just rolled my eyes and kept driving.

We reached the hotel not shortly after we left the mountains. When I got out of the car I noticed one of the valets staring at me awestruck. I looked at him confused. As I started to walk towards him he finally snapped back to reality.

"Um...may I take your keys?" the valet asked

I smiled and shook my head yes and gave them to him. When he passed by me a sudden urge ran through my body. I turned around and saw his neck. I swallowed hard and started to walk up to the valet. It wasn't long after did I feel Edward's hand grab my wrist and pull me back to the hotel.

I fought against him, but unfortunately he was stronger then me and he managed to pull me back to the hotel. He pulled me close against him as we continued to walk to the elevator.

He put his lips close to my ear and whispered "Try and control yourself. I know you can."

I nodded slightly as we walking into the elevator and hit the number 20 button and the elevator jerked upward towards the floor.

As I leaned against the elevator wall I could feel Edward's lips reach my collar bone. I looked over at him and he just smiled. Once again at the 14th floor he pulled away and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

The elevator doors opened and the same girls that we saw on the first day here walked in. The all had a broad smile on their faces as they saw that it was me and Edward.

"Hello again." I said looking at the girls.

"Hi!" said the blond with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Where are you girls off to?" Edward asked tightening his grasp on my waist.

"We are actually going to have some fun in town. Site seeing. You know, stuff like that." the brunette explained.

The red head's hair was all put to her back so I could easily see her neck. I could feel myself trying to go towards her but Edward held me against the wall of the elevator. I could feel my mouth begin to water as I stared at her neck. I couldn't hold in the temptation to just attack her right now.

Edward kept his iron tight grasp on me and held me back against the wall. He eventually moved himself in front of me so that I couldn't see her neck anymore. I let out a sigh as he did so and hung my head in shame. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen. I didn't wanna become this monster that James and Victoria were.

A picture popped in my head as I thought about James and Victoria. I could see myself with the red eyes devouring a humans neck and I could just taste the blood on the tip of my tongue. I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head to clear the image from my head.

When the elevator doors opened Edward pulled me to the side oppisate of the girls and walked in between us. He lead me out of the elevator and went towards the room.

When we got into the room he looked over at me and I sat down on the bed and hung my head in shame.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and kneeled down in front of me. "It's what's gonna happen. Don't worry. It will subside after awhile."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and let out a sigh. He just picked me up and laid me on the bed and laid next to me wrapping his arms over my waist.


End file.
